


T and A

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess isn’t into high fashion, but Dana doesn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T and A

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jessekingsley.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“You’ve never seen The Devil Wears Prada?!”

“Well, why would I watch it? I couldn’t care less about high fashion or fashion magazines.”

“But it’s got Meryl Streep.”

Jess shrugged. “It’s just not a movie that interests me. My taste in fashion is rather simple.”

Dana turned and took in her lover’s outfit for the evening. “Well, I must say, I _do_ appreciate your sense of fashion.” She walked up, slipped her arms around Jess’s waist, and then slid her hands into the back pockets of the soft, leather pants. “And your choices do compliment you quite well… especially your ass,” she said giving said body part a squeeze.

A dark brow arched. “So you like me just for my ass, huh?”

The redhead dropped her gaze to the form-fitting pullover Jess was wearing. “Uh… no. You definitely have other appealing… assets.”

The dark brow arched even higher. “You’re a tits and ass woman!”

Dana looked back up into sparkling grey eyes. “What matters is that I’m _your_ woman.”

Jess smiled. “Indeed.”

They kissed deeply… and didn’t make it out to the movie theater that night.

FIN


End file.
